


Hearth

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s home just in time for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words more or less.
> 
> cornflakepizza’s Prompt:
> 
> Omg that is a lot of prompts! Feel bad giving you another but if you’re up to it, domestic TommyBruce? OR or domestic Tommy/Jay if you like that ship. :)
> 
> Or domestic Tommy/Jason/Bruce
> 
> Note: Jason’s an adult.

The smell of fresh bread rolled through the house and hit Tommy like a lover’s kiss. Home, warmth, happiness all evoked in one smell. Suddenly his bone-crushing tiredness from spending twenty-four hours in the hospital wasn’t so crushing anymore. He kicked off his shoes. Bruce was in the living room piles of perfectly organized stakes of paper filled the place. Small totems of work. Tommy huffed in annoyance.

 

“Hey,” He said. Bruce looked up and grunted a greeting. Tommy rolled his eyes. Deep in his work that one. He bent down and kissed the top of his head half in salutation, half to annoy his partner.

 

He dodged the piles of paper and went into the kitchen. He grinned. Jason.

 

The younger man was in a gray tank that clung to him in all the right places and old worn jeans that were a little too tight in the ass, his feet were bare. Jason had headphones on nodding his head in time with the music singing under his breath. He stirred at a fine smelling beef stew.

 

He crept up behind his lover and slid his hands down his hips under his waistband. Jason jumped in surprise the spoon fell into the stew.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Tommy dragged him in close nuzzling his neck. He grabbed one of the wires with his teeth and pulled it out of Jason’s ear.

 

“Honey, I’m home.” He whispered making Jason shiver. He kissed the younger man’s jaw.

 

“Hey Babe,” Jason angled his mouth so their lips met briefly. “Stew for dinner.”

 

“More interested in dessert.”

 

“Talk to Bruce, I gotta head to work in Half an hour and I’m starving.” He reached over and grabbed a fork to fish out the lost spoon.

 

“No, you’re my pretty house boy. You don’t need another job.”

 

“I quit being your pretty house boy. The pay stinks and plucking my eyebrows is too much of a fucking hassle.” Jason dipped his spoon in the stew and stuffed it in Tommy’s mouth.

 

The sensational taste of love and Jason’s cooking.

 

“Yum.”

 

“Damn right it’s yum.” Jason took a scoop for himself. “Now be a good boy and set the table and get your big brother to wash his fucking hands.”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Killjoy.”

 

“If you drag Bruce to the table without his phone I might be convinced to make-out with you before I go.”

 

He groaned, an impossible task.

 

“Time’s a wasting.”

 

“Fuck. BRUCE! IT’S DINNER PUT YOUR FUCKING PHONE AWAY!!!” Tommy grabbed three bowls from the cupboard and three spoons and practically threw them on the table then rushed into the living room.

 

Bruce looked up at him raising an annoyed eyebrow.

 

“I have a conference call in fifteen minutes.”

 

“What a coincidence I have a conference call with Jason’s lips in fifteen minutes,” Tommy grinned leaning down in Bruce’s space. He ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair, “So let’s eat dinner as a family. I have my kisses you have your boring old people in suits and then while we wait for our better third to come home we fuck each other senseless and then when he gets home we fuck him senseless. Good plan, right?”

 

“Twenty-five minutes,” Jason called.

 

Bruce had the balls to think about it.

 

“This is the first time I’ve seen him in a week between my shifts at the hospital and his time at the restaurant.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I will let you be on top.”

 

“Hn.”

 

Bruce silently stood and headed to the kitchen table.

 

Three bowls filled with stew and steaming fresh bread on the table. Jason clapped as Bruce obediently sat down.

 

“Impressive.

 

“I have my moments,” Tommy said smugly.

 

“I was talking to Bruce.”

 

“Little shit.”

 

“Your little shit,” Jason smirked.

 

Bruce had his ‘happy’ brood on his face.

 

Tommy grinned. It was nice to be home.


End file.
